Cop vs Killer a warrioru fan ficton
by Tegan Spade
Summary: This is set in an AU, where Harv is a detective/cop, Hevvin is a serial killer Harv is trying to take down, and Finn is a victim that got away who is helping Harv track Hevvin down. There are other characters from WU, but they're the main characters.
1. Prolouge: The Killer

**Cop Vs Killer**

A Warrior-U fan fic

Prologue: The Killer

As he gained consciousness, he began to realize several things. One, he was sitting in a chair, two, he had something tied into his mouth, three, his hands were tied behind him, and four, he was blind-folded. No…. no wait a minute…. He couldn't feel anything on his face. All the lights were off. Maybe? Could the room really be that dark? He wasn't quite sure how he even got here…. how the hell did he get here? A man. There was, this… this guy, he had come up behind him… in a dark alley way…. He had had his ear buds in, so… he didn't even here him coming…. Oh god…. Kidnapped! He got kidnapped! He started fiercely pulling at the ropes around his wrist, the chair rocking beneath him. He had seen the police reports, why hadn't he been more careful? Oh no! Hell no! He was not gonna end up as a gross twisted photo in some police officer's crime file! Just then he heard a click, and dim light flooded the room. A man, dressed all in white, stood smiling before him.

"Well, hey there guy!" The man said in a cheery voice. He walked forward, sending the door into his closing swing. The man walked up to him, grabbing the chain for the light above and pulling it with strong elegance, making it swing chaotically, as if looking for escape, before slowing into solemn defeat, "Look who's up from his nap!" He had pale white skin, pink hair, and a … horn? In the middle of his forehead? It didn't look fake. He also wore a smile. Sick, twisted and sincere. The smile dropped from his face, turning into an accusing glare, "I was worried you'd never wake up." The man swept his frame to the left, walking in that direction, "I may have hit you too hard. It's not my fault, but sometimes I get too excited with my work. You'll have to forgive me." He stopped at a table off a bit into the shadows. "And if I get too excited with my homework," He flicked on a single switch on the wall, and the lights above buzzed to life, relieving the 'work shop' around them, "Then you'll have to forgive for that too." The man stood, leaning on the table, pondering his first move, picking his first tool. The captive looked around his holding room. It looked like some sort of basement, hidden from all, the only portal to the world outside the house being a small ground level window off to the far right. It had standard basement things, a boiler, what looked like some heating fixtures, and tools. Lots of tools. All of them rusted, filthy and covered in dark blackish brownish muck. Some sort of oil? No, it didn't look like the color of any oil. He felt like he knew this color somewhere. And then, like being hit with a sickening lightning bolt he remembered. This is the color of blood. Old blood. He once again went into a panic, looking around frantically, noticing even more tools. Knifes, hooks, chains, blades! All rusted with blood. Some of the blood even looked new! He looked over at the man in white. The nasty table he leaned on was connected to a sink, covered in brownish red stains and smears. His breathe had become heavy, but he didn't notice until his capture turned his head back to him. He had on an odd smile. Like he was both annoyed and excited by the unsteadiness of his victims breathing. He grabbed a strange tool, what looked like a small hand crank drill, like an old world dentistry tool, or torture device, covered in dried blood. The man in white began to walk towards him once more. He panicked, frantically rocking his chair back and forth, swinging himself around, clawing at the ropes that bound him. He almost fell over, but was caught by the man in white who pushed him upright. "Now, now," He said, "Don't be like that." He smiled, taking his hand from him captives shoulder, and placing it on the rag that was tied into his mouth. "Now," The man smiled brightly, "since this is always the funniest part, got any last words from me to add to my journal?" He pulled the tie out of the rag, letting it drop to the captive's shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME, YOU SICK F**K?" the captive screamed reflexively.

"Oh," The man said, putting on a slightly amused smile and rolling his eye, "that's nothing impressive. my mother said that too." Just then the captive's work had paid off, and the large knot that he had been so desperately working to untie came undone, "Though the 'sick f**k' is new." The man shrugged, leaning forward with his tool to begin work, "Oh well, I guess they can't all be journal worthy, let's just get to the fun part shall—" His captive sent him harshly down to the ground with an angry right hook. The Captive's feet stumbled over his attacker's body, running an unsteady path towards the door. "HEY!" the man in white screamed, as if he felt that hit was unfair. Just as the captive's hand was about to reach the knob on the door, the man in white grabbed his foot, pulling it back, tripping the captive and sending him crashing to the floor. The man in white pulled him back to him by the foot, raising his tool, and as the captive saw it coming down on him, he cried out

"NO!" and kicked upward, sending the drill flying out of the pale man's hand. The man in white watched his tool fly across the room and clatter harshly to the ground, his face slightly mournful. He looked down at his victim and the mourning melted into rage. He grabbed the victim by the shirt, shaking him and screamed

"THAT WAS AN ANTIQUE YOU JACKASS!" into his face. He threw his victim down, and stepped over him towards his table. The victim's head was spinning from all the hits his head had just taken. His eyes followed attacker to the table, his vision blurry. As his eyes refocused, he remembered the door, and began to calmer to it. The man in white looked over his shoulder,

"oh no you don't." He said quietly. He flipped open the door on a circuit box and pressed a button, and when the victim's hand clutched around the doorknob, an electric shock was sent through it. The victim screamed in pain and quickly whipped his hand away from the door knob, his hand twitching and steaming from electrical burn. "Ye-ah! You like that?" The man in white asked, stepping forward, a large and rusty surgical saw in hand, "I saw that in a movie! Neat trick, right?" He smiled, waiting for his captive to be impressed. The victim looked up at him for a moment over his hunched shoulders, then began to glance around the room, tried and weakened, the adrenaline rush from before wearing thin in his muscles. His left hand clenched around his burning right hand, he listlessly looked over his other shoulder and caught glimpse of the small window at the top up the basement wall. The only portal to the outside world. With a final spark of hope lighting his eyes, he made a break for the window, the man in white followed hurriedly behind, eyes ablaze with crazed enthusiasm, and smile beaming, enthralled with what was coming next. Outside the window, it was a still, silent night that was completely oblivious to the real life horror movie happening in the dimly light basement of the pale yellow colored house in the small suborn cul-de-sac. The victim let out the beginning of a cry for help to this outside world, only to be cut short. The splatter of blood on the window and the muffled screams of pain continued to go by unnoticed by the peaceful world above.

The man in white colored his clothes with the most amazing shade of red that night.


	2. Part One: The Cop

Part one: The Cop

Holding a to-go tray of coffee cups in one hand, and her keys and a white paper bag in the other Emet used her foot to shut the car door behind her, setting the alarm via keychain remote as she walked towards the front door of the police station. She slid in backwards through the door, turning around and sliding her card key into the slider, pausing for a moment to let it register her swipe before lowering the knob on the door with her elbow, pushing through and continuing down the wall way. When she got to the end of the hall she repeated the process with the second slider, and opened the door to the lively office spaces of the Cailbury Police Department. She had tan skin and wild dark blonde hair that she kept wrapped up under her hat. She really wanted to just get it all cut off, but her mom already said she'd never get a husband if she pranced around like a boy anymore then she already did. She walked through the sea of desks, saying casual 'hey's and 'hi's to her fellow officers as she passed them. Sheil, a tallish man in a light brown suit, with broad shoulders and a neatly combed blonde ponytail, was hunched over the department coffee station, and when he saw her approaching out of the corner of his eye, he perked up and turned her way.

"Hey Emet!" He said, picking up her pace and walking alongside her, "I was just wondering if you'd like to, uh, ya know… maybe… I dunno, uhm—"

"No thanks." She responded to the unfinished question. She didn't need to let him finish, she knew where he was going with this. And she just didn't want to. Her quick and defaulted response stopped Sheil in his tracks,

"O-oh, uh, okay… S-see you later then…" he said dejectedly.

"'kay, later!" Little did her mom know that her hair was not the main thing keeping her from getting a husband. She continued onward, not really caring, and elbow-hip checked her way into a small walled off area of separate desks outside of an individual office. "Hey guys, I got doughnuts." She said, placing the coffee and white paper bag on her desk while smoothly sliding off her shoulder bag to the ground.

"Sweet!" Replied a big dark haired wall of meat that had turned to her as she entered. There was a second red haired wall of meat sitting at a third desk who said nothing but watched her as she went about her normal routine of taking one of the cups of coffee and walking up to the closed office door. She knocked,

"Harv, coffee." No response. She knocked again, "Yo Harv!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The red headed meat wall said. She turned to him,

"Why not?"

"Harv's depressed again." Said the first meat wall, who had moved from the seat at his desk to standing over Emet's and eating doughnuts.

"Another murder last night." The red head finished. She looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Same stuff as before?" she asked, her face softening.

"Oh, we don't know," said the red headed meat wall.

"Well, did Harv say if it was the same guy?" She replied agitatedly.

"You know Harv's impossible to talk to when he gets like this." Said the dark haired one, wiping crumbs onto his shirt and starting a new doughnut. Emet glared at them both.

"Did either of you even TRY to talk with him?" she said throwing her free hand up in aggravation.

"I didn't…" Said the red head, "Cliff?" He asked turning to dark haired meat wall. His fellow meat wall looked up,

"Don't look at me, Trevor! You're his favorite or whatever." Cliff said. Emet sighed, 'Why do I have to be the only smart one?' she wondered.

"Well, I'M going to go help my commanding officer, like COMPOTENT police men are SUPPOSED to do." She said, turning to put her hand on the door knob. She whipped back around and glared at Cliff, "and don't eat all my doughnuts!" she growled, pointing an angry finger at him, freezing him were he stood before he slowly reached in to get another doughnut from the bag and then slowly backed away from her desk. She turned and sighed, putting on a timidly cheerful face and knocking lightly on the door once more before opening it a crack and sticking her head through, "Harvey? I got coffee."

A tan man with messy dark brown hair and big sad blue eyes sat at a large oak wood desk that was covered in papers, case files and photos of the recent victim. At the front of the desk, a golden name plate read 'Detective Harvey Valiant, Cailbury Police Department'. Harv was one of the head detectives in the whole city of Cailbury. He had solved some of the hardest cases, brought down some of the sleaziest crime rings and single handed caught Edward 'Eddy' the kingpin Charles, the master bank robber that the whole country was after. But none of those victories were helping him now. Not with this case. Around a year ago, a series of murders began to occur. It was always the same, some horrible mutilated victim that seemed to have been killed elsewhere, decapitated and dumped at random locations around the city. There had been 32 thus far, this one being the 33rd. Harv gave this case his 100%, but even with that, the bodies were piling up… and it wore greatly on Harv's conscience. And you could tell by the lack of sleep in his eyes, the general loss of confidence. It didn't matter how many times he tried to catch this guy, he always was just a minute to late. One minute too late, one less happy citizen walking around the streets of Cailbury. And he began to blame each and everyone one of them on himself. The worst part is that he had had some contact with the killer. Phone calls, a few notes, but still he was untraceable! His finger prints didn't even look human, and anyone that could ever identify what he looked like ended up dead and as another file on his desk. He was toying with Harv! Harv often thought that he must be a genius killer, yet little did Harv know, the 'genius killer' just had himself a lot of dumb luck.

Now a day's, Harv had taken to stewing in a deep mournful silence in his office, trying to piece together just how he could lock this guy up for good. And so, Harv sat at his desk once more, solemn and surrounded by depressed darkness that was only broken by the faint smoky light that glowed from the cracked window shades behind him. He looked up at Emet, eyes sorrowful and heavy hearted.

"Yes?" he muttered.

"Uhm… I… I got coffee…" Emet stammered, holding up the cup. She always was a little uneasy seeing Harv like this. He was an old friend from way back in the police academy. Someone who trusted her, Cliff and Trevor so much that when he made detective, he appointed them as his personal assisting officers. She had always knew him as strong and heroic, with an undefeatable spirit…. and this melancholy depression didn't suit him. It took her a minute to break through the atmosphere in Harv's office. When she finally did she put her smile back on and walked quickly towards his desk, setting the cup down on his desk. "There's also doughnuts… if… you want some." When she stepped closer she got the full power of Harv's sad face, it was like a small puppy that had just gone tinkle on the good rug but it was an accident and he was really really sorry.

"Thanks." He muttered, meekly picking up the cup and taking a sip before looking back down at his pictures. They were terrible. Like the work of the world's worst, and most uncoordinated butcher. And with no head. Also, they had no head. Emet knew that the heads are the biggest clue Harv was looking for. Even though he really didn't want to see them, Harv knew that those heads were the key. Find them, and he'd find the killer. Emet averted her eyes. She hated those murder victim photos. So gross.

"How can you even stomach looking at those?" She said.

"I guess with this case, I just got used to them." He sighed. "But I still don't like 'em. It doesn't make me happy to have them." He glowered at the empty space in front of his face, mad that someone could keep doing this to people.

"God, who would!" Emet said, grossed out by the whole aspect of chopped up dead bodies in general.

"Our Killer." Harv grimly replied. Emet looked at him glaring at the invisible perpetrator, her face grew sympathetic.

"Harv—" the door to Harv's office swung open.

"Harv!" Harv and Emet's heads snapped up to see chief of police Radner standing in the office door way, glaring at Harv.

"S-sir-?" Harv asked. Detective Radner was of average height and lean muscular build, with dark hair and green eyes and a face that almost always looked either upset or serious. Today it looked like both. He pointed one finger at Harv and loosened his silken green tie with the other.

"You." He flung his thumb back over his shoulder, "In my office," he reached down to grab the door knob, "NOW!" he slammed the door behind him. Harv and Emet watched him through the windows of the office fixture as he stormed his way past the whole department and into his office, slamming his door behind him. His blinds in his windows were all closed, so the department could no longer watch the chief, and all turned their gaze back to Harv.

"…great." Harv sighed a bit nervously. He rose and as he passed Emet he handed the cup of coffee back to her. She watched him walk tiredly out the door and then after a moment, looked down at her hand.

"Ach—I'm not your maid!" She said to empty space, glaring at the cup before setting it back down on Harv's desk. Harv walked over to the police chief's office, ignoring the nonchalant stares. As he reached door, he had an urge to look back at them all, but decided it would be best for his nerves if he didn't. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside, Police Chief Radner sat at his desk, looking irritated as all hell. His office was neat to the point of being almost stiff and definitely a little dull. He had a lit cigarette that was in its final moment's hanging from his lips. 'I thought he quick smoking.' Harv thought. He shuddered with the realization that it was the stress of Harv's continuing failure that was causing him to take such a nasty habit back up. Standing next to him was his assistant officer, and right hand man, officer Sheil. He had been Chief Radner's closest and most trusted friend since—well since anyone could remember. He often said that while he is certain that everyone RESPECTS him, Shiel is the only one he can TRUST. Harv never knew what to make of that. Harv closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see—"

"Sit down Harv." Chief Radner commanded, pointing down to the chair in front of his desk. He sat, and there was a moment of harsh silence.

"Darren…. You look upset." Harv finally said, sincerely concerned.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" He smiled, but it was sharp and sarcastic and completely fake. Oh, and angry, let's not forget angry. "It's not like I would have anything to worrying about, right Harvey?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I—"

"It's not like there's a certain serial killer on the loose or anything." He shrugged.

"Ah, see—" Darren rose to his feet and began walking to his office window,

"Aaaand it's not like this serial killer has been running around killing my citizens uninterrupted for a long time, like oh, let's say—" he pulled the string on his blinds to open them and peer out into the office space of the department, a bunch of curious faces looking back at him, trying to see inside. "A YEAR. AND it's not like this," he lowered his hand, closing the blinds, "serial killer…. has been running circles around the guy who's SUPPOSED to be my best man." His face perked up for a second, and he pulled open the blinds once more, looking out at the too curious faces, "GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY EAVESDROPPERS!" he shouted through the window. The officers scrambled back to 'working' positions and turned away from the window. Darren sighed and pulled the blinds closed once more. "And it's not like my dad has been riding my ass about this whole thing." He said quietly to himself. He ran his frustrated fingers through his long black hair and walked back to his seat, plopping down into it. Harv wasn't the only person this case was eating away at. Sheil looked down at his tried friend.

"…hug?" He asked. Darren glared up at him. Harv gave Darren a sympathetic look.

"Darren—"

"No." He lifted himself up and leaned forward over his desk, fingers cross, "It's Chief Radner right now, Harv. You're causing me too many problems for me to let you call me Darren today." Darren pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Harv stared at him for a moment,

"With all due respect sir, those things will kill you." Darren glared death at him.

"This CASE is killing me Harv." Harv and Darren looked at each other eye to eye for a moment, then Harv sighed.

"I've been TRYING chief. You know I have! I just…. I just need more time to—"

"Take all the time in the world Harv." Darren said turning his chair to the side and brushing off Harv's plea for 'time', "meanwhile, I've got another corpse to identify, and another family to call." He looked sorrowfully off into space. Harv was speechless… he looked down to the ground. This was getting—no. This was ALREADY out of hand! It was sad and tragic and work that nobody ever wanted to do. Nobody likes to be that phone call that ruins someone's day…. Or possibly someone's life.

"Do we have any new patterns? Any links in the murders?"

"You know we don't Harv. All the attacks are completely random, and the only common theme being that 12 out of the whole 32—"

"33." Sheil corrected. Darren turned and glared at him, and Harv cringed at the number.

"Yes. Thank you. Sheil. 12 out of the 33 were blonde skinny men. Not much to go on and that still doesn't count for the other 21 victims." Darren sighed and turned back to Harv, "Listen, Harv. I know you want to get this guy off the streets—so do I! I would love nothing more than for someone to walk into my office and tell me that we have a lead! But that's not going to happen, because everyone who could have told us anything useful about the killer is—"

"We have a lead!" Officer Mahoney stuck his head in through the door. Darren, Harv and Shiel all stared at him, shocked by the timing.

"'cuse me?" Darren asked face unchanged.

"On the serial killer case. We have a lead."

"How so?" Darren rose from his seat.

"There's a man here. Says he wants to talk to whoever's working on the case. Says he was targeted a while back but managed to get away."

"REALLY?" Harv rose immediately to his feet, in complete disbelief.

"Yeah," Mahoney continued, "He says that the killer's been after him for a while. Apparently he's finally tracked him down and he needs protection."

"What's his name?" Harv asked excitedly.

"Finnagen Alexander."

To be continued in Part Two: The one that got away.


	3. Part Two: The one that got away

**Part two: the one that got away**

Finnegan Alexander was a gracefully slender man who, despite being long looking, was in fact rather small. Everything about him was small. Everything that is, except his stylish way he demanded on carrying himself with. And his ego. When Harv first saw him, he didn't know what to think. _THIS_ was the guy that got away from a man who killed 32—33 people? Al though, he did seem to fit into the small pattern that the killer had. When Harv stepped out of the police chief's office to meet him, he was sitting up straight, proper, with his legs crossed and his hands resting in his lap, looking around nervously. He wore a purple turtle neck and slick black fitted coat, with a matching black scarf and slim black pants. He had blonde hair, and when he stood to shake Harv's hand, he removed his purple sunglasses and revealed that he had purple eyes. Police Chief Radner followed Officer Mahoney and Harv to meet Finn. As did Shiel. Hey, someone needs to have the info for the office water cooler, right?

"Finnegan Alexander," Mahoney began, turning to the three officers behind him, "This is Officer Harvey Valiant, he's the one who's personally working on the case." Finn shook Harv's hand. "And this is Police Chief Darren Radner. He's in charge of, well, all of us!" Finn shook Darren's hand, but his face perked up when he heard Darren's last name, and he pulled his hand back as soon as Darren let it go.

"Wait, Alexander?" Darren said, "You wouldn't happen to know of a Leenan Alexander would you?"

"O-oh," Finn stammered as he looked away nervously and slipped his shades back on, "You're… speak of my mother?"

"Your—YOUR MOTHER?" Darren gasped. He glared at Finn, and Finn looked cautiously back at him through the corner of his shades. "We're not helping you. You can leave now." He said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"WHAT?" Harv screamed, following Darren, grabbing his shoulder to stop him, "Darren—DARREN! You _CAN'T_ be serious!"

"Oh, but I AM, Harv!" He slapped Harv's hand away, and began walking again.

"But, but—why NOT?" Harv demanded. Darren stopped. He sighed and shifted his shoulders a bit, slowly turning around and walking back to Harv. Getting in close to Harv's face,

"Why not?" He repeated slowly. He looked away, nodding slightly and pressing his lips into a tight line before returning to Harv's personal space, " you know that woman—that _WHORE_ who runs her dirty business off of maple street? The one who SHOT my FATHER in the SPINE and paralyzed him, causing him to LEAVE DUTY?" Harv backed his face away, shock and confused, "Well _APPARENTLY_, that woman is _HIS! MOTHER!_"

"What?" Harv's eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"Sir, I take offense to you calling my mother such a name! Maybe if you're father hadn't been as foul mouthed as well, my mother wouldn't have had to—" Darren glared at him as if he wished Finn would burst into _flames_! Finn gulped and looked away nervously, "a-apparently rudeness runs in the family…" His face became slightly panicked. He looked like he wished to beg for help, and he damn near did, but he knew he'd just be making a fool of himself if he did. He was going to find no help here. "I see that protect and serve has limits," he said, choking back a sob as he flicked his scarf over his shoulder. He turned away and began to walk, "good day to you gentlemen." He was going to wait till he was on the street to start crying. Maybe around the corner…

"Wait!" Harv said. Finn stopped, surprised. He turned to Harv and stared at him. "Darren," Harv placed his hand on Darren's shoulder again, "I know that his mom crimpled your dad… and uhm…" Darren glared at him, "I'm sorry about that—a-and I'm sure he's sorry too." He turned nervously to Finn, "r-right Mr. Alexander?"

"Oh, uhm, y-yes, dreadfully sorry…." He lied halfheartedly, hoping these were the right words to say.

"And I know you don't like him, but—that was his mom. We can't hold him accountable for her actions. And we can't just send him out onto the streets to his death! If the killer is really after him, then he maybe our only hope of catching him—Heck. He's our only hope regardless. If what he says is true, then we may finally be able to catch this guy! Are you really gonna give up a chance like that?" Darren let out a growly irritated sigh and looked over at Finn, who was smiling nervously. After a long pause, Darren slapped Harv's hand away again.

"Fine! But _I _don't work with him, _YOU _do." Both Finn and Harv smiled widely.

"Really?" Finn said. Darren glared at him. Harv wrapped his arms around Darren,

"THANK YOU SIR!" Darren glared at Harv, and Harv let go, "Uh, I-I mean," He saluted, "I won't let you down!" Darren sighed and walked to his office, muttering something about needing a drink. The chief had always had a temper, and Harv had always had a bleeding heart.

Harv lead Finn through the desk space outside of his office,

"Lady and gentlemen, I would like you to meet Finnegan Alexander." The three of them stared at Harv and his new guest. In the last 5 minutes, a lot had seemed to change.

"Uhm, nice to meet you—Finnegan what it?" Emet stepped forward first, confusingly offering her hand.

"Please, just call me Finn." He replied, smiling and taking her hand in his.

"Right…. And you areee?"

"Our silver lining, Emet!" Harv said.

"Our what now?" Cliff asked.

"Silver lining. He's going to help us solve the case!" Harv said beaming. The three of them starred at him again.

"Riiiiiight—How exactly is he going to do that?" Emet asked. Finn opened his mouth to tell her, but Harv interrupted,

"He was attacked by the murder!" He blurted... He was too excited about that.

"What? And he SURIVIVED?" Emet gasped. 'obviously' Finn thought, 'otherwise how would I even BE HERE?'

"Yep!" Harv said almost proudly. Wait, why is he so proud? He didn't escape anything. "So Finn," Harv said, grabbing a chair and pushing him into it, "Tell us EVERYTHING! We're the team that's here to help you! Firstly, _what did he look like_?" Harv was enraptured! FINALLY he would know the face of the jerk he's been chasing up and down the city for over a year. Finn was glad that he'd finally get to talk and have everyone's attention on HIM. He smiled and began

"Weeeeell—"

"TREVOR, get a sketch book, draw this down!" Harv shouted. Trevor fished one out of a desk drawer and sat alongside Harv and the others waiting to hear about the killer. "Continue!" Harv smiled. Finn glared at him and then continued,

"He was white, and had pink hair, and evil evil twisted pink eyes, the kind of sad emotionally deprived eyes that bore right through your SOUL! And he was furry! Soft and plush, BUT DEADLY!" Harv began to worry once the words 'soft and plush' entered the description. "And he had tiny ears, and big ugly un-kept hooves!"

"Hooves?" Harv asked.

"Harvey, let me finish, you've had your turn! Anyway, and he had a rainbow on his butt! And a nasty pink horn in the middle of his forehead!"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa—WAIT ,—you're telling me that this guy had fur, hooves, a rainbow tattoo on his butt—"

"WAIT, why did you see his bare butt?" Emet asked.

"Hush!" Harv said, "and a horn? How could this guy have a horn? What is he, some kind of freaky circus performer?" Finn laughed,

"Haha, no silly. He's a unicorn!"

"Oh," Harv nodded, "WAIT—a uni—A UNICORN?"

"Yes, of course he's a unicorn!" Finn replied, "What person has hooves?" Harv and the others starred at Finn in disbelief. Emet, Cliff and Trevor all looked at Harv for a reaction. His expression stayed the same. Cliff was the first to crack, snorting out chuckle that grew into a full blown laugh. As Harv whipped around, Trevor quickly covered Cliff's mouth, and Emet smiled at Harv nervously. "What?" Finn screeched, "It's TRUE!"

"You saw a unicorn?" Emet asked.

"Not _saw_! Was attacked by! And don't undermine me, it was terrifying!" Harv sank his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes with his palms. He sighed, melancholy returning. The weight of the realization was crushing him. OH, If the chief found out about this! He already didn't like that he was helping this guy! If Darren heard this kind of confession head laugh in both of their faces, and what's worse, he'd take Harv off the case! Harv's reputation would be RUINED! But he couldn't just have Finn leave. Darren would wonder why. But then again, he couldn't just follow this guy around on a wild goose chase! Not when there were REALLY cases to solve, and a REAL killer to catch! He grimly looked up at Finn through his hands.

"So you say your attacker was a _unicorn_?" Harv asked.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Finn replied a little hurt, worry and helplessness returning to his face.

"No, Mr. Alexander," Harv said deeply, shifting his weight in his chair and sighing, "Frankly I don't." Finn glared at Harv and his tired, doubtful eyes. "You say you were mauled by a unicorn?"

"Yes." Finn replied. Harv pointed an accusing finger at him,

"Prove it." Finn straightened his back, looking determined. He pulled off his scarf and began to undo the buttons on his jacket. The four officers watched curiously as he slipped his jacket off onto the chair and pulled up his shirt. On the right side of his bare torso, there was a deep hideous gash that had healed itself into a pink and dark red scar. It had obviously seen some sort of sloppy medically attention, and had at one point had stitches. Each of the four officers wore different flavors of shock on their faces.

"Oh god—that's—I can't even look!" Emet said, covering her eyes and turning a sickly pale. Trevor remained silent as Cliff let out an awed,

"Cooool!"

"No Cliff," said Emet, "It's NOT cool. Are you always so eager to rip your shirt off?" She asked Finn. Offended he pursed his lips and pushed his shirt back down.

"You were the ones who didn't believe me!" He replied. He crossed his arms and looked over at Harv who wasn't sure WHAT to think of the stuff the Finn was telling him. "Well?" Finn's face softened, "Now do you believe me?" Harv looked up at him. It was obvious this event had done a number on Mr. Alexander. Probably even traumatized him. Harv sat for a moment, thinking it over.

"And you claim that the—_unicorn?" _He looked up at Finn, Finn nodded, "Who attacked you, is the same guy were looking for."

"Trust me," Finn said quietly, "It's the same guy. I can tell. The way he came at me—this kind of stuff is just the sort of sick game _HE'D _play." Harv hunched over in his chair, fingers interlocked over his mouth as his elbows rested on his knees.

"While I'm not sure if I COMPLETELY believe you story, Mr. Alexander, it is too hard to ignore the possibility that the man who attacked you is the same one were looking for. Even still—" Harv dropped his head into his hands.

"Please detective!" Finn said, "I _need_ your help! There is a psycho unicorn after me! I swear!"

"See, that's the part I'm really iffy about," Harv said, "A _UNICORN?_ Are you _KIDDING_ me?"

"Look at my face! You know I'm serious about this! I'm not just some crazy person off the streets! I'm a victim! A murder case waiting to happen! I need protection! You said it yourself; you can't just have me wondering around the streets when there's good reason to believe I have someone after me!" Harv saw the sincere pleading in Finn's eyes, and while he couldn't just turn his back on the helpless, - STILL!

"Weeell—" Harv said, looking away from those powerful eyes.

"Look!" Finn said, "Just—just follow me around! For today! Just one day! If you still think that I'm completely nuts by the end of it, you can—" He gulped, "You can leave me unprotected… and see what fate has for me…." It was obvious to tell he didn't want that, but still—what choice did he have. Harv looked at his meek face and sighed.

"Alright." Harv said a bit reluctantly, "But if I think you're just wasting my time and sending me on a wild goose chase, then I'll be gone so fast-!" Finn's face lit up.

"Thank you!" He shouted, flinging himself onto the hapless detective, "You're my guardian angel sent to relieve me of my troubles!" While at first Harv pulled back from being jumped on, he quickly found himself softening up to the warmness he found radiating from Finn. It was a feeling that felt familiar and yet long-lost to him. He began to realize that for the first time in this whole year, he felt as though he was actually doing good for somebody. That he was being helpful. And also he felt something within himself that had gone horribly missing all this time; faith in himself.

Okay. It was time. He was going to take this guy down for real!

_I was originally going to have this be longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop, so I decided to cut it into two parts—sooooo, see you all in;_

Part three: Hello, Mysterious Stranger


	4. Part Three: Hello Mysterious Stranger

**Part Three: Hello, Mysterious Stranger**

Finn worked as an actor in random productions around the city. Currently, he was starring in the production of 'The starlight man', which was a musical that Harv had never heard of. The rehearsals were being held at 'The Grand Ol' Performance' theater in the ritzy part of the city. Finn had seen that Harv be dragged along to today's rehearsal, and insisted he shadowed him pretty much every step of the way. First was acting exercises, which looked _ridiculous, _second was wardrobe for fittings and costumes touch ups on outfits that looked even more ridiculous than the acting exercises. Harv ended up being the pin cushion holder. Protect and serve. Finn talked the whole time, BLAH blah blah BLAH blah blah BLAH BLAH blah blah blah BLAH—ENDLESS! Did this man even need oxygen? And he talked about the stupidest things! Fashions, and costumes, and stage make-up and lame celebrity gossip! During the speaking portion of the play, Finn kept stopping and complaining about EVERY. LITTLE. THING! The lights were too bright, another actor was on his mark during his entrance, He's too far from the audience, the lights were too dim, the make-up was cheap, his character wouldn't say this, her character wouldn't say her lines like that, constantly asking where his water bottle was! Harv had never heard a man whine so much! He was unbelievable. No wonder someone was out to kill him! Harv wanted to punch him in his face just so that he would just shut up for a second. Though he knew as soon as he did, Finn would just stand right back up and start making even MORE noise. Harv couldn't take it much longer! And he thought the head aches he had from this case were bad BEFORE! Finally they came to a singing portion.

Finn told Harv that he could go sit in the audience and enjoy the song. Said he needed a moment to himself to find his center. Harv didn't argue. He shrugged and sauntered off towards the seats in the audience. He chose a seat in the middle of the fifth row. Harv sighed, rubbing his head and soaking up the last few moments before Finn's voice started up again. Finally the moment came. Finn, wearing a classic piano player's tuxedo, glided gracefully to the piano in the middle of the stage, and daintily lowered himself onto the piano seat. Despite being completely sick of his voice, Harv actually was a bit excited to hear Finn sing. With all the fuss Finn had made throughout the day, and with that cheesy overly acted way he delivered all of his lines, Harv figured that there must be SOME reason they actually hired Finn. Finn took a light breathe and then began to play. Harv was a little surprised. He seemed so calm now. His fingers so quick, pressing down on each piano key with a gentle skillful touch. He seemed like he was a million miles away, completely lost in the sound of the piano. Harv leaned forward crossing his arms over the back of the chair in front of him and laying his head on them. He guessed that this is what it looked like to be in your element. He wondered if he had the same happy enthusiasm on his face when he did his police work back at the department. He knew that if he did have a look like that, then it certainly hadn't shown itself in a while. It was then that Harv reminded himself that, even though he was fussy and whinny and that Harv could barely stand him, Finn was supposed to be the thing that changed all that. 'He might just come to surprise you.' Harv told himself. Then Finn began to sing. His voice mixed into a melodious harmony with the notes from the piano. Harv watched, a bit bemused as to how lost in it all Finn seemed to be. As the soft stage lights fell on him, he almost seemed to glow with a sense of belonging there. Harv watched the light shine on his platinum blonde hair, his face warm and eyes sparkling a vibrant violet. It was then that Harv came to the somewhat obvious conclusion that Finn wasn't that good. Oh, he was very much in tune with the music, but his singing voice was only mediocre at best. Harv sighed. 'oh well' he thought, 'so much for surprises.'

It was only after this moment of semi-disappointed realization that Harv finally noticed the other person sitting in the audience. He was off to the far left, in one of the last seats in the third row. He had pale skin and pink hair and was dressed all in white. After a moment, Harv's gaze on the man grew stronger, and he noticed that he had something on his forehead. Was that—a horn? What? What in the WORLD. Man, these artsy types sure get strange! He returned his eyes to Finn's performance. White…. Pink hair…. A horn… where had Harv heard that before? He thought deeply for a moment and then remembered what Finn had said about his attacker. 'But wait,' he looked back to the man in white, 'Finn said…. Well Finn said a lot of things. Most of them boring and endless—but he had said that his attacker was white with pink hair and a horn. But Finn had also said that his attacker was a unicorn! This man—he's a man, not a unicorn!' Harv looked back at Finn who was finishing his performance and taking multiple bows, while the man in white was giving him a one man standing ovation, 'Men are men, unicorns are unicorns.' Harv decided. 'but stiiiill,' Harv sighed. He guessed he would just keep an eye on him. And also see how Finn reacted to the man.

The day finally wrapped itself up. Harv hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man in white since Finn's piano performance, not that he was paying much attention by that point. Finn left him too mentally drained to concentrate on much of anything. He currently found himself leaned against the wall outside of Finn's dressing room, just pushing himself forward through each moment until he could get home.

"Ready to go Harvey!" Finn chirped happily as he stepped out of his dressing room with his 'satchel'. 'Satchel' is what Finn had called his bag, though frankly, with how frilly it looked, Harv felt the more fitting term was 'man purse'. But Harv digressed.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh, using his shoulder to push from the wall to standing straight. His eyes even more tired than they were when he first met Finn.

"Good! Now officer," Finn flung the end of his scarf over his shoulder, "If you will take me home, then your services will be done for the day." They began walking down the hallway,

"Hey, wasn't there, uh, some kind of deal we had?" Harv said somewhat slyly, knowing that Finn knew what he was talking about, "Something about, if I followed you around for the rest of today, and the killer didn't show up at all, then I didn't have to keep following you around?" Finn froze, face turning pale. He shook himself into motion again,

"W-well, I assure," he began nervously, "he WILL show up." He began walking briskly down the hallway at an unsteady pace, "why, we could bump into him at any moment!" Finn declared as he rounded a corner of the theater hallway and slammed hard into another person. He stumbled back, and almost fell,

"Now now," said the man in white, catching Finn tightly by his arms and pulling him up, "Don't be like that." Finn glanced up into two pink eyes that looked deeply into his.

"Be like what?" Finn murmured out in unthinking response. The man in white smiled warmly,

"Clumsy!" He said, steadying him on his feet, "Don't be so clumsy!" He fit Finn's shoulder harshly, but his body language implied that it was meant to be a friendly bump in the arm.

"Right." Finn said rubbing his arm and giving a nervous chuckle and the man in white put his hands on his hips, and an overly enthusiastic smile on his lips. "Well, I-I must be off now." Finn was slightly unnerved by this guy, and he quickly walked past him, "Come along Harvey." Harv followed past the man in white and then the man in white turned their direction and did the same. Harv watched him as he picked up his pace and walked past him and right up next to Finn.

"Hey." The man in white said smiling at Finn.

"Uhm, Hi?" Finn replied glancing quickly at him and then quickly returning his gaze in front of him.

"You don't know me, but I'm a huge fan of yours!" The man in white said. Finn perked up a bit,

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Heh heh one might even say I'm obsessed."

"Really?" Finn's tone went back down again.

"Yeah, but, I feel it's hard not to be. You have such a lovely singing voice." Finn stopped and turned to him,

"I do? I MEAN—" He turned away gracefully brushing the hair from his face with a swift side stroke, "I know! I've been practicing my whole life." He began walking, but it was no longer out of nervousness. It was more he wanted the man in white to begin following him again, like an adoring fan ought to! "It is, as the French say, my raison d'etre!" The man in white looked confused.

"Your…. Raisin detture?"

"It means reason to be. Basically it means that I live for it." Finn said this with a dash of superiority in his voice. Harv questioned what effect an adoring fan would have. He figured it couldn't be good.

"Oh," The man in white said, "I have one of those!" He smiled slyly at Finn, "it's you." Finn said nothing, though he honestly didn't have to. His beaming smile pretty much said it all. "And now that I know where you work," the man in white's smile grew, "I can follow you even more.—YOUR WORK I MEAN! Not you…. Well, yeah, okay, you, but uh—you know what I mean." Finn didn't. But it didn't worry him. He had an adoring fan, and that's all he needed to know. The man in white looked back at Harv, and then slowed his pace to match his. "And… _you_ are?" the man in white was hoping for almost anything but another adoring fan. Though he did like the idea of CRUSHING competition. Harv looked up at him.

"Detective Harvey Valiant." He said, extending his hand.

"A police officer…." The man in said, face growing a little worried, "You're a… a cop?"

"Yeah," Harv said beginning to smile, "Why? Do I have a reason to arrest you or something?" he joked with a small laugh. The man in white looked back at him with dead faced seriousness. He stared at Harv, almost looking like he was getting ready to fight back in assisting arrest. He then broke his silence with loud fake laughter,

"." He smiled once more, though this time it seemed a bit strained, "Naw. I'm a good lil' egg officer—wait, did you say your name was Harvey Valiant?"

"Yeah," Harv replied, "But, you can just call me Harv if you want. Why?" The man in white stared again, his strained smile unmoving from his face.

"No reason." He said, putting his arm around the other man and pulling him closer, "BOY! I'm sure glad I met you!"

"You… you are?"

"Of course! In this dangerous town, in these _dangerous_ times, it's _always_ good to know a police officer! Cause ya know, there so brave and stuff!"

"You really think so?"

"OH HARV, I know so!" His smiled returned to beaming. Harv changed his mind. He decided he was wrong about this guy. He wasn't bad at all! Or even suspicious! He was nice! Nicer then Finn was at the very least. And yeah he was kind of weird, but some people just act weird sometimes and don't even know it. Maybe he didn't have many friends yet, and he just didn't know how to talk normally with people yet. Harv thought that he could be his friend! This is, if he ever came back to the theater with Finn ever again. Which he still wasn't sure he was at this point.

Harv and Finn got into Harv's cop car. They had said their goodbyes to…. Hey, what was his name anyways? Oh well. They had said their goodbyes to that one guy, and he had responded by staring at them, and then running off into the distance and diving into some bushes. Weird guy. They had come to Finn's place. Harv escorted him across the street, and then Finn had convinced him to stay for a while longer to wait for the killer. They had dinner at Finn's place. Harv never said a word their whole conversation, but he did find out that Finn was a good cook, so he guessed that that was okay. They sat in Finn's posh apartment for another 3 hours, which Finn talked all the way through. Finally, at 11:30, Harv had felt that enough was enough. He loosened his tie, grabbed his coat and stood up off of Finn's couch.

"Listen, Finn. It's almost midnight, and the killer hasn't shown. I'm leaving now."

"But you'll come back tomorrow right?" Finn asked, began to panic. Harv sighed, throwing his coat over his shoulder. He looked back at Finn.

"I don't think so Finn. I have work to do. I can't waste time tracking down a killer that doesn't exist." He began to walked towards the door when suddenly he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down to see Finn on his knees, hands pulling at the leg of his pants.

"PLEASE HARV!" He shouted, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE! IF YOU LEAVE NOW, I'M AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

"Finn! Finn, please!" He began to tug his leg away, but Finn grip was tight. Harv growled and kicked his leg harshly forward, "LE'D GO!" Finn got pulled forward off his balance and as Harv's pant leg slipped out of his hands, he came crashing to the ground. He laid there, curling up into a ball and sobbing. Harv began storming across the room towards the door, and grabbed the knob. Finn was crying loudly behind him. Harv stopped. His hand on the knob, he sighed. Letting his hand drop, he turned back to Finn and knelt down to the sad pathetic ball of weeping man on the floor. "Finn…." Harv gave a loud, deep sigh, "Fine. I'll stay with you till midnight." Finn looked up at him, "But after that I had to head home. I have work tomorrow you know." Fin pounced Harv, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Y-yeah yeah," Harv said pushing Finn off of him. He rose to his feet, "Grab you coat."

"Why?"

"Cause we're going outside Finn. Where you're an easier target, and the killer is more likely to take a stab at you." Harv's face perked up. He smiled and turned back to Finn. "Pun not intended."

"That's not funny Harv." Finn glared up at him. Harv walked, still smiling towards the door. Finn rose and grabbed his coat, following him out the door.

"It's kinda funny." Harv said.

"No it's not Harv." Harv laughed. "Harv, I could _DIE_!"

Neither of them noticed the pair of pink eyes glaring after them as they shut the door behind them.

_Nihihihi~_

They walked down the street some, to more dark and unpopulated areas. They decided to stand at the end of street Finn lived on, just a few feet from a darkened alley way. Time passed slowly in the darkness. Finn continued to talk. Even though Harv was sure that it was mostly out of nerves, he still found it as annoying as before. Finally midnight hit. Nothing. Harv had been so excited to finally catch the killer. But now that rush he felt from the possibility Finn had originally brought had been drained out by Finn's constant talking and Harv was sick of it. He told Finn that he would walk his back to his apartment, but then that was it, and he was going home. Finn began protesting instantly.

"But Harv! The killer—"

"Isn't really after you Finn!"

"YES HE IS! If you'd just stay a little longer—"

"NO FINN! I'm done! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Harv, wait, listen! Please-!" Just then as Finn was walking past a bush, it began to shake fiercely. He screamed, and Harv whipped back around. "Haaaarv—" Harv walked back to Finn, the gun from out of its holster. Harv stood silently in front of the bush pointing a gun at it. "It's the unicorn—"

"SHUSH." Harv began to inch closer to the bush. "Alright," he said, his voice dripping with strength and authority, "Whoever is hiding in there, show yourself! And come out with your hands up." The bush stopped moving for a second. Finn and Harv's eyes were glued to it. It sat unmoving for several moments. Harv began inching towards it again, when a scared rabbit leapt out and run frantically away.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh…..oh…. it's…. j-just a rabbit." Finn laughed nervously as Harv slid his gun back into its holster and glared at him. "W-well…. Creative minds are a dangerous thing, right officer?"

"Sure," Harv said, "If that's what you wanna call it." He continued to glare at Finn for a while longer as Finn meekly grinned back at him. "I'm going home." Harv said, turning and walking away.

"WAIT!" Finn said following him, "I-I'm so jumpy now. W-why don't you stay the night."

"WHAT?" Harv stopped and turned, meeting Finn's face as he almost walked into him. "Ok, now you're just being INSANE!"

"Please, Officer—" Finn put his hand on Harv's shoulder, and Harv smacked it away.

"NO." He grabbed Finn's hand and quickly walked him a few more feet, "There, here's your home," Harv pointed to the apartment complex, "Go inside. Lock your doors, lock your windows, watch some tv and got to sleep," Harv pulled off his tie and left the untied piece of silk dangling from his neck, "cause that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm done here, Mr. Alexander. Good night." Finn tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears. Harv got into his car, slammed the door behind him, started up the engine and it roared away into the night, leaving Finn alone on the street outside of his apartment complex.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

What first caught the man in white's eye was that tint of light blonde hair. Finally, all that ducking about corners and dark alleyways and bushes had finally paid off. As he slowly, and quietly came closer to his target, he began to study it's features. The slender build, the dainty poser, the neatly cut hair the hung wispily over a smoothly curved neck, covered by a protective black collar. As he crept up behind his prey, his heart began to pound with excitement. Finally, after all this time. His head would be his! He slowly pulled out his special dagger. The one he had had twisted to a point like the horn on his head. The pride and joy of his weapon collection, modeled after the pride and joy of his own body, specially made to get what would _be_ the pride and join of his _MAIN_ collection. And it was near a dark alleyway too. 'This is almost too easy' he thought. 'It's just standing there.' Even though this would probably be his easiest kill, it would be the one he had waited for the most! He slowly raised his hand, and then quickly pressed it over the blonde's mouth as he dragged him into the alleyway.

"No screaming, pet." He muttered into his victim's ear, "We wouldn't want to be interrupted. I want to enjoy this." He lifted the dagger, and the brought it down hard into the blonde's side. The man in white felt the vibration of a scream through his hand. The felling in his hands, it was all so satisfying. That force he felt when the dagger went in, that vibration of the scream! It was like a drug to him, and he needed another hit. He tightly ripped the dagger out of the blonde's side. It whimpered in pain, and the man in white could fell it's warm tears from it's warm face melting deliciously over his hand. He raised his dagger again and went in for another stab. It wasn't as satisfying this time. For a second the man in white felt disappointed, but then figured out the solution to his dilemma! "I NEED NEW TERITORY!" He spun the blonde around and then pushed it down to the harsh cold grim of the alleyway floor. The man in white removed his hand from it's mouth to join it with his other hand. It saw it's opportunity, and attempted a scream. But as the first sound of it's cry for help could be heard, the man in white brought the dagger down hard onto the middle of it's warm frame. Red sputtered in a light explosion of color all around the man in white and the ground beneath it. It coughed up blood. That shut it up. The man in white's rage and satisfaction grew. He remember the first time he tried to kill it, but it still survived! He stabbed it again. And the time after that! He stabbed it once more with greater force. And the time after that! Another stab! And the time after that! Stab! And he time after that! Stab! And the time after that! Slash right! And the time after that! Slash left! And again! Stab! And again! Slash! And again! Cut! And again, stab and again STAB AND AGAIN STAB AND AGAIN STAB AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! STAB STAB STAB! All his rage. All his frustration. He took out every last drop of it on It's stupid fragile frame! The man is white had also spilled every last drip of It all over the alleyway. It was now an open, beaten, stabbed chest, half wrapped in the remnants of clothes. But the man in white was not yet finished with It. There was one last step. One final important step. The man in white, panting and wheezing in the cold night air, hands shaking with satisfaction, unsteadily held the point of the blade to it's throat and slit across it. He did this, slowly, with increasing steadiness, and when he heard the blade scratch the rocks and dirt beneath It's body, he smiled. He raised the his hand that had held the blonde hair steady and lifted It's head off the ground. He raised it leave to his face, and looked it directly in the cold un moving bloody eyes and he tiredly began to chuckle.

"You won't be coming back to life anymore." He said, his smile growing, his laugh shaky and increasing as the brilliant dark red color began to drip stains onto his white pants. He unsteadily raised himself, and stumbled on his first few upright steps. And then, head and bloody dagger in hands, he slowly clip clopped off into the darkness of the streets.

"Come on, Finn." He said weakly, "we're going home. I have a place all set and ready. Just for you….. hehe….just for you.~ nihihihihi~

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Harv sighed. He never caught a break. Yesterday he had assured Chief Radner that the killer would be in custody by the end of the day. And yet here he sat at his desk, looking over the pictures of a new murder. Another point for the killer, another body for the pile, another headache for Harv, and yet another file. Harv looked at the picture in his hand. He sighed as he threw it down on his desk and took a sip of coffee. He weakly set his mug down and leaned back in his chair, taking a harsh breathe in and sliding his hands over his face. His office door swung open,

"Harv." He lifted his hands up enough so he could till down his head enough to see who it was. Emet stood in his door, looking solemn. The bearer of bad news. "Uh, C-chief Radner wasn't to see you." That sentence ended with her voice growing softer. The look of yesterday had returned to him. And quicker than usual. Harv leaned forward, bring his arms down on his desk and his hunched over it released a growly sigh.

"Yeah okay just…" Emet knew what he meant.

"Okay… don't keep him waiting too long." She said closing the door, "He'll just get mad." She opened it up a little more and stuck her head back in, "well, madder, …I mean…" Harv and Emet's eyes met and she slid back out of his office and shut the door behind here. Harv sat there, soaking up a moment of silence peace that he'd need to get him through all the screaming maddness Darren was about to unleash on him. He pushed himself up, and his phone rang. He bang to walk around the desk and picked it up as he did, leaning his weight on the front of his desk.

"Hello, Cailbury Police Department, Detectiv—" Harv winched, knowing that would probably change in the next few minutes, "Officer Harvey Valiant speaking."

"Harv? Harvey! It's Finn! Did you see what happened? There's police everywhere, and news people and—you've got to know by now!" Finn's emotional draining voice started panicking in Harv's ear.

"Finn. Finn, calm down! What are you on about?"

"That man Harv! The one who got killed about a block away from my house! I saw what he looked like Harv! The new is already running the story! He looked just like me Harv! JUST LIKE ME!"

"Ok, you need to not be yelling in my ear right now, I already have a head ache. So wait, are you saying you saw pictures of the body?"

"Oh good lord no! I'm freaking out enough as it is! Do you honestly think I can handle that?"

"Honestly?" Harv thought for a second, "No."

"And you're right. I CAN BARELY HANDLE THE NEWS RIGHT NOW!"

"Finn, please tell me you have a better reason to be calling me then for moral support, or consoling or whatever it is you want from me!"

"Harv! It's it obvious! The body was found a block away from my house! The victim looks just like me! THIS PROVES IT HARV! Someone is after me! And I need your help! I need protection! O-or I'm as good as dead!"

Harv said nothing. He chewed over the idea for a moment. He had looked at all the information, but he had yet to see that, to put two and two together! The weight of this sudden realization— He needed a moment to figure out what he would do next. But regardless what he said to Chief Radner, or exactly how he exactly he would keep Finn safe, he knew one this was for sure. It was true. The killer really was after Finn. Harv let out a small quiet sigh.

"Ok Finn. Give me a couple of minutes. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

To be continued in Part Four: Information man

(…hehe, you thought I was gonna kill Finn. Ha, got cha'! *~^30 )

Notes: - There may be spelling or grammar errors here that will be fixed later. But I'm about to go to end so I don't wanna read over Hevvin's part again.

-I imagine a door man standing behind Harv and Finn at the end of that scene where they're shouting at each other in front of his apartment complex. It's a ritzy place to stay.

-for all of those who wonder why I'm so scared of Hevvin, _**THIS IS WHY!**_

_**pss: i just fixed the -X-X-X-X-X- line. it's there to seperate a change in perspective and actually time too. But it got erased when I submitted the doucment and I haven't had time to fix it. sigh. thanks :/ **_


End file.
